Council of Creators Episode 15
Council of Recolors is the fifteenth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001. Plot It was another typical day in the bar. Everyone was sat down doing their own thing minding their own business. BRK was showing Indominus JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. "See here, Indominus?" he asked. "This is a good anime. This is actually entertaining." Indominus remained quiet, focusing on the anime. Wolfzilla and Mosu were busy discussing the many different Ultra series and everyone else was huddled around the TV. There wasn't anything good on but it didn't really matter. If it helped them pass the time, then they were fine with whatever was on. Suddenly, Indominus walked through the door. "Hey guys!" he said. He sat down and joined the Creators around the TV. "Hey Indominus" said Cdr. Indominus watched the TV even though there was no anime on. "Guys, I heard about this awesome new anime." Nobody responded to this. They were tired of telling him they don't watch anime. "Indominus, you're a different shade of blue today" said Mosu. "It looks cool" he added. "Yeah, I thought I'd dye my skin" replied Indominus, looking over to the corner of the room where BRK and Indominus were watching an anime. He looked back at the TV and noticed Nerd was looking at him. He stayed quiet and paid no attention to him. Nerd stared at him and then looked towards BRK and Indominus. "Am I the only one seeing this?" he asked. "Yeah, this TV show sucks" replied Mosu. "It's awesome that Indominus has stopped watching anime" said Cdr. "He's literally over there watching JoJo!" shouted Nerd, pointing at BRK. Nobody saw him pointing and just continued watching TV. ------------------------ Scoobs was inside his room lying in his bed. Only his head was visible as he had been sleeping. He was somewhat disturbed after his encounters with the Tongue Louse and Nerd's lips. Suddenly Koopa walked in. For some unknown reason, he was purple. "Hey Scoobs" said Koopa, prodding him with a small stick. "Wha...? Where am I?" asked Scoobs, slowly waking up from whatever strange dream he was having. "Oh hey Koopa" he said. "I'm loving your new colours" he said. "Yeah, it was about time I changed them" he said. "I'm thinking of changing them again though. I'm not sure purple suits me that much." Scoobs sat up, still covered by the bedding. He was in that kind of mood where he wanted to get out of bed but was too tired and too lazy to do so. He rubbed his eyes, watching a blurred blue Koopa walk down the corridor. He wiped his eyes again and cleared his vision. The only Koopa was the purple one in his room. "That was weird" said Scoobs. "Sorry, what?" asked Koopa. "Oh, don't worry" said Scoobs. "I'm just seeing things. I'm still a little sleepy." He let out a loud yawn and laid back against the pillows. He grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. "I'll leave you to it then" said Koopa, leaving the room. He closed the door behind him. ------------------------ Koopa was in the kitchen making a sandwich. He had been working a lot on his Periodic Genesis project and needed something to eat. He turned on the kettle and stared into the mirror. He observed his blue pixelated self. "Heh" he said. "It's a wonder I get around so easily with these sharp pixels. Mind you though, these blue colours are getting a little old. Maybe I should change them... Purple would be nice." He stood up just as Koopa walked through the corridor behind him. Unable to see the mirror, he completely missed him and just stared out of the window. It was so sunny outside and yet everyone was just sat around watching TV. He would have gone out there and enjoyed the great weather but he really wanted to continue with his project. He picked up his sandwich and took a large bite out of it. ------------------------ Back in the bar, Titanosaurus was serving drinks to the Creators. Nerd was stood in between Indominus and Indominus. "Guys!" he shouted. "Why are you none of you listening? Why is Indominus here and there! There's two of them!" he repeated, pointing at the one on the sofa. "Stop saying hot" said Cdr. "It's getting old." "But I didn't even say that word" moaned Nerd. Koopa suddenly walked through the door in his purple pixelated glory. "Hi Koopa" said Nerd. "Your new colours are cool." Koopa smiled at him. "Thanks" he said. He sat down next to Indominus on the couch. It was at that point that Koopa walked through the door in his blue pixelated glory. "Well I've had enough of developing my series for today" he said. "WHAT THE HELL!" shouted everyone except Nerd, all in unison. They jumped off of the couch and looked at him. "There are two Koopas!" shouted Indominus, Indominus, BRK and Mosu. "This is what I was trying to tell you!" said Nerd. "There are two of Indominus too!" Indominus looked at his darker-coloured counterpart. "What the heck?" he asked. "This reminds me of this anime I watched" said both of them at the same time. Normal Koopa looked at Purple Koopa. "This is strange" he said. "I'm not liking this." Hearing all of the commotion, Scoobs burst into the room. "Oh no!" shouted Wolfzilla. "He's been cloned too! He looks different!" Scoobs looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You're wearing a shirt!" she answered back. "Huh..." said Scoobs as he gazed upon his shirt. ------------------------ Twenty minutes later, everyone had finally calmed down. "Scoobs" said Mosu. "Where'd your shirt go?" he asked. "What shirt?" replied Scoobs. Darker Indominus and Purple Koopa were separated from everyone else and were sat down at a table, looking at them. "Where did you guys come from?" asked Cdr, posed like a cop during an interrogation scene. "What do you mean?" asked Purple Koopa. "Surely you guys know who I am" he said. "It's me, Koopa! Your friend!" The real Koopa quickly butted in. "No fella, I'm Koopa. Stop pretending to be me" he said. "What are you talking about?" asked Purple Koopa. "I'm the real Koopa! You're some clone or something!" he shouted, staring into Koopa's eyes. "Hey guys" said a yellow SuperNerd as he walked through the door. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "So I just woke up and I hear Koopa shouting at himself" he said. "That's crazy, right?" he asked. Everyone just stared at him. "And who are you?" asked Scoobs. "Uh, it's Nerd" said Yellow SuperNerd. Scoobs put his face in his hands and sighed. ------------------------ Thirty more minutes later, the Creators were even more confused. Darker Indominus and Purple Koopa were no longer the only lookalikes on their table. They were now accompanied by Yellow SuperNerd, Transparent Mosu, Blue Scoobs, Pink BRK, Chrome BRK and Grey Wolfzilla. Cdr looked towards the door to make sure no other lookalikes would come in through the door. "Okay" he said. "Let me get this straight." He stared at the eight lookalikes in front of him. "All of you think that you're the real people? You do realize that you aren't even the correct colours, right?" he asked. "You aren't even a'' colour" he said, looking at Transparent Mosu. "You're literally ''transparent. All I can see is your outline. Do you realize that?" Transparent Mosu stood up. "I'm the real Mosu" he said. "This is my new design. That's all. The Mosu that is over there is the fake one!" He sat back down and Cdr returned to his fellow Creators. "What are we gonna do?" asked Nerd. "They're clearly deluded" said Koopa. "They really do think that they are us." The door opened and a green version of Flurr walked through. Before he could mutter a single word, Cdr pulled out a gun and shot him. "We can't just kill them" he said. "It would be inhuman." He fired his gun again and killed a yellow version of Flurr that had just walked through the door. "Something is obviously causing this" said Scoobs. "Maybe one of our kaiju is doing this" suggested Nerd. "No" said Wolfzilla. "I don't think any of our kaiju can make recolored clones" she said. "Yeah" agreed BRK. "None of my kaiju can do that." They all looked at the recolors as they spoke to themselves on their table. Cdr suddenly looked up and realized what was wrong. "The recolor machine!" he shouted. "The what?" asked BRK. "Sounds like something I'd sell in my pawn shop." Nerd looked at him. "Pawn shop" said BRK. "Not the other word." Cdr quickly shut them up. "The recolor machine. It's something that we built based on Flurr's old blueprints. We made it so we could set a recolor limit. Something has clearly gone wrong because we limited the machine to kaiju that don't include us guys. We've got to go check it. That may be where the problem is coming from." He quickly ran out of the room, followed by the other creators. The eight recolors tried to follow but Mosu locked the door behind him. ------------------------ Arriving in Flurr's laboratory, they were greeted by hundreds of spiders that were scuttling around. "This place hasn't been used in ages" said Indominus, looking at the various cobwebs that filled up the room. "The last time we were even in here was a couple of days after Flurr left. As soon as I finished that recolor limiter, I abandoned this room and never came back" said Cdr. The group pushed their way through the cobwebs, eventually locating the room where all of the machinery was kept. "Why did you make the room all the way down here, bro?" asked Wolfzilla, pulling cobwebs off of her face. "I'm not sure" he replied. "It's probably so that nobody could screw around with the limit. You know, just to be safe." They finally entered the room which was far bigger than he remembered it being. "Be careful!" shouted an orange version of Cdr in his Gamera form. "He's a recolor!" The Creators looked at him and observed how he was literally completely orange in appearance. There were no other notable details. "Yeah, sure" said Koopa as they walked past him. Cdr looked at the control panel for the recolor machine, immediately noticing something wrong. "Something has sabotaged it!" he said. "Whatever they've done to it, the machine has began spitting out random recolors of all of us." He began to fix it but a sudden electrical bolt fired out of the digital screen, striking Cdr in the face and blasted him backwards. He struggled to get back up, rubbing his face and slowly recovering from the pain. "Oh great" said Scoobs. "It's the Blue Program. One of mine" he said. "If we take the plug out of the socket, we can force him to jump into another machine" said Scoobs. As soon as he suggested this, multiple electrical cracks suddenly appeared in the air, flooding out multiple different recolors. "He's trying to stop us!" shouted Scoobs, pushing back the oncoming flood of recolors. However, their power was too mighty and they knocked him and the other creators unconscious. ------------------------ Scoobs, Mosu and Wolfzilla later woke up on top of the pile of recolors. Ironically, the Blue Program had accidentally defeated itself by accidentally crushing the recolor limiter. The combined weight of the recolored Creators had completely destroyed the machine and with no machines to jump into, the Blue Program had slowly fizzled away. Gasping for air, Nerd suddenly jumped out from the giant pile of recolors. "Oh my god" he said, gasping for breath. "That was horrible" he said. "It smelled like sweat in there" he said, looking at the dead recolors. "What happened to them?" he asked. He prodded a dead turquoise SuperNerd with his foot. One golden BRK reached upwards, trying to crawl away from the pile. It soon dropped dead. "I think that they were all reliant upon that machine" said Scoobs. "Now that it's been destroyed, they couldn't retain their energy." Koopa suddenly rose out from the pile, dragging Cdr with him. "Well" said Koopa. "That happened." He looked around at the dead bodies. There was literally hundreds of them all piled on top of each other. He had never seen so many dead bodies in his entire life. "So how are we gonna dispose of all of this?" he asked. ------------------------ "That's how" said Scoobs, watching a cement mixer pouring cement into the abandoned laboratory. Several hours had now passed since the gigantic pile-up. The Creators watched as their lookalikes were sealed away forever. "These are gonna be some screwed up fossils" said BRK, watching as cement flowed into the mouth of his dead golden counterpart. "What do we do now?" asked Wolfzilla. "We return to base and pretend this never happened" said Cdr. "Let's be honest" he said. "Nothing actually happened today." They all walked back to the base. "Still. At least it was more interesting than that time you and Nerd were stranded in that deserted quarry..." THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * BigRandomKaiju * Indominus Rex 2016 * Koopa * Wolfzilla * Darker Indominus Rex 2016 * Purple Koopa * Yellow SuperNerd * Transparent MosuFan2004 * Blue Scoobydooman90001 * Pink BigRandomKaiju * Chrome BigRandomKaiju * Grey Wolfzilla * Green FlurrTheGamerMixel * Yellow FlurrTheGamerMixel * Orange Cdrzillafanon * Turquoise SuperNerd * Golden BigRandomKaiju Kaiju * Titanosaurus Clone * Blue Program Trivia * This is the first episode since the Pilot Episode that FlurrTheGamerMixel appears. However, the two Flurrs that appeared in this episode were just recolors of him and not the actual character. Both were quickly killed off. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1